


Non perdonare i mostri

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Italiano, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, Parentlock, Past Violence, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sherlock, John e una richiesta di perdono. Un confronto evitato per mesi e i ricordi che opprimono. John e la voglia di fuggire, il non farlo e restare. Chiedere perdono e non accettare alcuna giustificazione.





	Non perdonare i mostri

**Author's Note:**

> Introduzione alla lettura: Per questa storia bisogna ringraziare flopi, che qualche giorno fa mi ha fatto una specifica richiesta. Le sarebbe piaciuto leggere una fanfiction che trattasse di un confronto tra John e Sherlock, riguardante il pestaggio in “The lying detective”. In un primo momento il mio “no” mentale è stato categorico. Poi ci ho ripensato e le ho detto che ci avrei riflettuto ancora, ed ero sincera anche perché ci rimuginavo da tempo su una cosa del genere. Non credevo però di potercela fare a scrivere una cosa simile, non in una sera e presa da un impeto creativo. Oggi però ne ho parlato a meiousetsuna e lei mi ha definitivamente spinta verso un sì. Non so dire cosa ne sia uscito. È stato particolarmente difficile dare a quell’azione un motivo, una ragione d’esistere. Non credo d’averla trovata io, onestamente. Non ho dato niente a nessuno dei due. Volevo però affrontare il discorso, lasciando un finale tutto sommato meno opprimente.

 

 

[Beethoven, sonata Patetica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCL5sHzlDOI&index=32&list=PL1JzIJqzXrSiEvUypspJwzu7nSIr5Uf3L)  
(Ascolto consigliato durante la lettura)

 

 

 

 

E nel tumulto dei fiori di marzo, col vento frizzante a smuovere le lacrime, John Watson trovò finalmente il coraggio d’affrontarlo. E la forza per ammettere la gravità di ciò che aveva fatto mentre si disperava nel tentativo di domandargli perdono. Un coraggio che veniva e poi mancava di nuovo, avanti e indietro, come in una decadente giostrina vittoriana. Un coraggio che quel giorno lo aveva spinto a guardarlo negli occhi e a sussurrare un “mi dispiace” disperato. A domandargli scusa. E a piangere, questa volta non per Mary. Il coraggio d’ammettere uno dopo l’altro gli sbagli che aveva commesso e di dirsi che mai si sarebbe perdonato. Il piangere con ancor più disperazione mentre capiva che Sherlock pareva aver già dimenticato ogni cosa. Come se quel giorno all’obitorio non fosse mai esistito. Lui che da settimane insisteva perché tornasse a Baker Street. Che gli sorrideva e gli chiedeva di lavorare di nuovo insieme.

 

_Segui questo caso con me, John. Ti piacerà, è almeno da nove._  
Vado a prendere io Rosie all’asilo.  
Ceniamo insieme da Angelo?  
Ti ho fatto del tè.  
Ho composto un brano, lo vuoi sentire? 

 

Sherlock era cambiato. In maniera radicale e netta. Non nascondeva la propria emotività, non celava la gioia per le piccole cose. Non con lui almeno. Anzi delle volte era addirittura romantico.  _Provo dei sentimenti per te,_  aveva confusamente confessato una sera poco badando allo sguardo attonito di John. Sherlock che quasi rideva mentre esalava grida festanti, magari nate soltanto perché sperava che investigasse con lui. A quel punto gli si leggeva la gioia nel cuore. Una speranza che trasudava dal torcersi delle mani, dal mordicchiare nervoso delle labbra. La felicità nel credere che gli stesse dicendo di sì: e finalmente, John! La felicità che un istante dopo si crepava e quindi rompeva nell’attimo stesso in cui si sentiva rispondere nuovamente di no. Per l’ennesima volta rifiutato. John lo aveva fatto spesso dopo Sherrinford, evitarlo e non rispondere. Meditare di spezzare ogni contatto, e ci era riuscito. Lo aveva fatto sino a che non ne aveva avuto abbastanza di scappare o sentirsi morire ogni qual volta sentiva anche solo nominare il suo amico detective.

 

_Come va con Sherlock?_  
Che caso l’ultimo di Sherlock Holmes, eh?  
Papalock, papà! 

 

Era scappato persino da Rosie e dalle sue sincere richieste. Sino a che non si era ritrovato a guardarsi allo specchio e a non riconoscersi più. Basta fughe.

 _Chi è John Watson?_  Aveva finito col domandarselo tante e tante volte. In viso lo stupore e il faticare a capire chi fosse quel tizio specchiato nello sportelletto della cucina. Sulle guance una lacrima. Sulle labbra altrettante, a bagnare la bocca. In gola l’ansia e un malessere che non se ne andava.  _La coerenza fragile dell’uomo che scappa._

Poi, la decisione. Nata in uno scrosciare improvviso di sentimenti, mentre la passione e un ritrovato slancio s'erano fatti strada dentro di lui. Un pensiero, dopo un’idea. L’inizio di un discorso mai pronunciato che gli girava in punta di lingua. Per giorni scegliere le parole più adatte, prepararsi frasi ad effetto e quindi rimangiarsele. Decidere per una lettera, e stracciarla dopo averne scritta metà. Registrare un filmato, e cestinarlo. Addirittura aprire il blog (chissà poi per cosa) e infatti subito richiuderlo. Ma come si poteva chiedere perdono per una cosa del genere? Impossibile imprimerlo in un impersonale messaggio.

Aveva scelto la voce. E di mostrare faccia a faccia la vigliaccheria e la codardia di mesi, lo scappare ritroso dello sguardo che s’abbassava e delle mani che nascondevano occhi velati di lacrime. Delle dita che torcevano un animo in subbuglio. Del pianto che nasceva e moriva. Sì, scelse la voce fioca e un giorno di sole del caldo mese di marzo. Scelse la curva della collinetta di Primerose Hill e una nidiata di bambini a giocar loro attorno. Scelse di poter osservare Rosie scherzare con un cucciolo e stringere tra le piccole dita quella corda per saltare che non aveva idea di come usare, ma della quale andava dannatamente fiera perché regalata dal suo “papalock”. Scelse d’avere la forza nel piccolo sorriso di lei. Della timida vita felice che aveva in sparuti attimi della giornata. Come se averla lì volesse dire respirare.

«Che facciamo qui?» domandò Sherlock a un certo momento di quel pomeriggio. Non lo guardava negli occhi, no, però sedeva alla sua stessa panchina. Composto, severo in apparenza. Giocherellone nel suo voler quasi balzare tra i bimbi e raccontar loro avventure piratesche, recitate con prova d’attore. Fissava un apparente nulla, ma John era quasi sicuro che non perdesse Rosie di vista per un singolo attimo. Come sempre.  _Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me, piccola Watson._ Gliel’aveva detto qualche giorno prima mentre l’aiutava a camminare, e nel sentirlo parlare a quel modo a John era mancato il fiato. Era incredibile il modo in cui Sherlock aveva fatto finta di niente, e come ancora lo faceva. Quasi quelle parole appartenessero a una sorta di normalità (da quando Sherlock Holmes concepiva l’esistenza della parola “normale?”). Anche ora che se ne stava seduto lì accanto. Col cappotto che portava slacciato, i lembi aperti che danzavano così come i ricci dei capelli, mossi dalla brezza primaverile. Nessun accenno di sciarpa attorno al collo. Un palese non capire dipinto in faccia e gli zigomi appena arrossati. John si concesse di pensare che fosse adorabile, dopo si maledì.

«C’è una cosa che ti devo dire» sputò fuori con veemenza a un certo punto di quel mite far nulla. «Non l’ho ancora fatto e ritengo d’aver aspettato abbastanza.»  
«Joh…»  
«Ho pensato di andar via» esordì, ancora guardando diritto avanti a sé, con la posa del soldato arrampicata su per quella sparuta forza che gli era rimasta. Col peso dei peccati a gonfiare il pianto. «Di cambiare città o paese. Sparire dalla tua vita.»  
«Capisco» accennò Sherlock, voltandosi appena in sua direzione. Un’ombra di malinconia in viso. La rassegnazione di chi, forse, già sapeva. (Sbagliando). «Me la farai vedere ogni tanto? Io potrò sembrarti egoista, ma ho bisogno di lei. Come di te. Anche se non vuoi ammetterlo, o credermi quando te lo dico.»  
«Ho cambiato idea» lo interruppe. «Però voglio che tu sappia che cosa mi è passato per la testa dopo… dopo, beh, quello che è successo. Io volevo farlo mesi fa. Volevo darla in adozione e sparire per sempre. So a cosa stai pensando e non è soltanto per Mary, è che non credo di…»  
«Sei un padre fantastico, John e se non vuoi starmi a sentire guarda lei; è felice. Non è questo a contare di più?» In risposta negò visibilmente con la testa.  
«Sono un mostro, Sherlock e tu più di tutti dovresti saperlo perché ciò che ti ho fatto, le colpe di cui ti ho caricato, e i pugni e i calci che...» Oh, c’erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire. Eppure i discorsi, le belle parole morirono lì. Tra i singhiozzi e le lacrime. Annegarono nella disperazione. Tentò di coprirsi, e in un impeto di eccessivo pudore d’affondare le lacrime tra i palmi delle mani. Non sarebbe servito a smorzare il dolore, né ad assolverlo ma almeno era sufficiente affinché nessuno lo vedesse. Neanche Sherlock avrebbe dovuto e che pure s’era già voltato e, senza indugi, lo aveva stretto in un abbraccio.  _Perché lo fai? Perché mi ami così tanto e nonostante tutto?_ John pensò fosse ingiusto. Così come lo era quel suo dannato capire. Sherlock non aveva bisogno di contare le lacrime, lui doveva aver già afferrato ogni piega malmessa che notava tra parole e silenzi.  
«Non è cambiato niente. Niente» gli disse con veemenza. «Non per me e di certo i miei sentimenti non sono diversi da qualche mese fa. Lo so che ti torturi e non riesci ad andare avanti e lo so perché l’ho fatto anch'io. Sono arrivato a distruggermi perché non potevo sopportare il peso di quello che avevo fatto. John, non ho una soluzione alla tua colpa e nemmeno un’assoluzione. Però, ho una spiegazione razionale che già so non servirà a nulla. Tu tendi sempre a dimenticare quello che t’ha fatto Eurus. È stata la tua psicologa, ci hai parlato per settimane. Tutto il giorno. Tutti i giorni. John» mormorò allora, afferrando il suo volto tra le grandi mani. La dolce carezza del pollice a graffiare uno zigomo e un sorriso sincero dipinto in viso. John pensò di non meritarsi nulla di quella dolcezza. «Sei stato indotto alla violenza. Lentamente, ma inesorabilmente. Perché è ciò che fa lei, ti spinge oltre il limite. Ti fa diventare un mostro. Distrugge ciò che sei e ti rivolta. Prende il dolore, la felicità e l’amore e li fa diventare rabbia. Se te lo stai chiedendo sì, la violenza dentro di te già c’era e non è nata dal nulla. Ma non sei così, tu sei migliore di quello che hai fatto vedere. E nessuno lo sa meglio di me, nessuno ti capirà più di come ti capisco io perché è ciò che Eurus mi ha fatto per tutta la vita. Che ha fatto a Mycroft e a chissà quante persone.»  
«Mi stai giustificando» sputò fuori John con rabbia mista a disperazione, staccandosi brutalmente dal suo tocco leggero. «Non posso sopportare che tu lo faccia. Quel giorno all’obitorio è stato orrendo. Inumano. Sono io a essermi comportato come una bestia, Eurus neanche c'era e se ci ripenso io mi chiedo che persona potrò mai essere in futuro. Quale tipo di padre? O di uomo?»  
«Per questo hai pensato a tutte quelle cose? Di lasciare me e Rosie?» Un timido annuire, nessun bisogno di concedere alcuna risposta. Perché di John Watson, a Sherlock bastavano i sospiri. «Non è da te, John. Tu non sei Mary. Tua moglie aveva tante qualità, ma era individualista. E lo sai. Non ha scelto la famiglia, anche se avrebbe potuto. Fallo tu. Scegli di non essere solo. Scegli me. E tua figlia. Scegli noi.»  
«Ma non è giusto» disse ancora mentre un pianto feroce lo divorava e di nuovo tremiti e lacrime lo assalivano. «Non è giusto» ripeté a voce rotta. «Non è giusto che tu mi abbia perdonato, che tu sia felice con me vicino, che mi rivoglia a casa.»  
«Perdonato?» Fu sorpreso nel sentirlo quasi ridere e infatti sollevò di scatto la testa e lo guardò con l’aria di chi non si sarebbe mai aspettato simili parole. «Non ti ho perdonato, così come tu non lo hai fatto con me per tutto il dolore che ti ho causato.»  
«Sherlock, è assurdo quel che dici» sbraitò, allontanandosi con stizza e un accenno di non capire irritato. «Tu non hai mai smesso d'implorare il mio perdono, anzi lo fai ancora oggi e dopo anni... e adesso pretendi che lo faccia io?»  
«Non desidero che tu smetta, così come non smetterò io. Non capisci? È questo voglio. Voglio cercare di meritarti, John e che tu pretenda di meritare me e il mio amarti. Voglio chiederti per ogni giorno della mia vita se mi hai perdonato e sapere onestamente se è o non è così e desidero che tu faccia lo stesso con me. Qui e oggi non hai il mio perdono, ma ogni altro umano sentimento possibile. Perché anche ai criminali è concesso di rifarsi una vita dopo aver scontato la prigione e a chi sta in purgatorio di accedere al paradiso.»  
«Tu e io, noi… sarà un gioco al massacro.»  
«Ogni mostro solitario ha bisogno d’un compagno.»

Sherlock gli sorrise, lieve. Dolce. Negli occhi una vibrante sincerità, sul viso un amore disperato. Nel petto il cuore che batteva a una speranza che nasceva come lo sbocciare di un fiore. John lo guardò. A lungo. Perdendosi in quel pacifico osservarsi. Aveva capito. Anche se non avrebbe accettato di concludere il discorso a quel modo, aveva capito che l’approccio di Sherlock era razionale e pragmatico. Non si poteva cancellare quanto accaduto, non si poteva aggiustare tutto con un discorso e belle parole, ma potevano fare qualcosa da adesso in avanti.

«Aiuterò te così come tu aiuterai me, è quello che le persone fanno.»

Avrebbe dovuto rispondere, eppure in quel momento tacque. Rimase ad ascoltare il suo abbraccio morbido. Il tocco delicato. Quel piccolo “il mio John” sussurrato a mezza bocca prima di baciarlo appena. La promessa di non perdonare mai a suggellare l’inizio di un qualcosa. Mai dimenticare. Solo andare avanti. A farli sorridere stupidamente, la consapevolezza che, per tutto quel tempo, la piccola Watson non aveva mai smesso di ridere.  
 

 

 

 

_Every lonely monster need a companion._

 

 

 

 **Fine**  
 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Every lonely monster need a companion” Doctor Who, stagione settima.


End file.
